starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Arena Petranaki
|construtor = Geonosianos''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' |altura = |largura = |era = *Era da República *Era do Império |afiliação = *Colméia Stalgasin *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes *República GalácticaCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel *Império Galáctico }} Arena Petranaki foi uma grande estrutura no planeta de Geonosis. Foi usada para as batalhas de gladiação Petranaki entre criaturas e seres sencientes. Dez anos depois da Invasão de Naboo pela Federação de Comércio, a arena se tornou o local da tentativa de execução de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala. Um time de 200 Jedi liderados pelo Mestre Jedi Mace Windu foi enviado para a arena resgatar o trio, mas foram atacados por droides de batalha da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. A maioria dos Jedi foram mortos antes de serem resgatados pelo novo Grande Exército da República, marcando o início das Guerras Clônicas. Descrição thumb|left|250px|Picadores geonosianos na arena. Localizado no planeta Geonosis, nos planos desertos próximos da fábrica de droides de Geonosis e sendo o local de poder do Arquiduque Poggle o Menor, a arena Petranaki''Ultimate Star Wars'' foi uma estrutura circular composta de longas espirais feitas de pedras naturais ocas. O centro foi um plano circular, com chão arenoso e três colunas nas pontas. As colunas tinham correntes que mantinham os prisioneiros no lugar para serem executados. Continha assentos para mais de 100,000 expectadores enquanto alguns podiam assistir da arquibancada. A arena servia como forma de executar os prisioneiros sem terem custos de mantê-los em detenção, enquanto também servia de entretenimento para os nativos, que chegavam a pagar uma fortuna para sentar na frente enquanto comiam como lanche. Por dentro da estrutura existiam portões que liberavam criaturas selvagens que ou lutavam umas contra as outras como concursos esportivos brutais, ou colocando prisioneiros contra as criaturas, sendo elas normalmente reeks, nexus e acklays. A arena também servia como forma de demonstrar poderio militar e dos droides de batalha,podendo também ser inundada para batalhas sub-aquáticas. Mantendo a ordem na arena estavam os picadores, geonosianos montados em orrays com lanças elétricas que levavam os prisioneiros a campo e re-estabeleciam a ordem. História Guerras Clônicas thumb|250px|Os Jedi na tentativa de resgate. Dez anos depois da Invasão de Naboo, Geonosis se tornou o local de muitas fábricas de droides controladas pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes operadas pelos geonosianos. Quando o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi foi tomado como prisioneiro depois de descobrir os planos e o status de Conde Dookan como sendo o lider do movimento Separatista, seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker, junto da senadora Padmé Amidala foram a Geonosis com o intento de resgatá-lo. Os dois foram capturados e sentenciados a execução junto com Kenobi. Os geonosianos, sob a liderança de Poggle o Menor, soltaram um acklay, um nexu e um reek para matar o trio, mas os três conseguiram se soltar e sobreviver o suficiente até que o Mestre Mace Windu chegasse com uma equipe de 200 Jedi para resgatá-los. A maioria dos Jedi foram mortos pelos droides Separatistas, com Dooku dando aos Jedi uma chance de rendição. Não aceitando a oferta, Dookan deu a ordem de executar os Jedi, mas nesse momento, o Grande Exército da República liderado por Mestre Yoda chegou para resgatar os sobreviventes, dando início a Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas. Legado Nos da ascensão do Império Galáctico, o Império distorceu a história do resgate como sendo uma execução legal, sendo interrompida por Mace Windu e sua "gangue criminosa".Lost Stars Nos bastidores A luta de Obi-Wan contra o acklay no filme de 2002 foi inspirada pelo filme de 1961, "A Ilha Misteriosa", onde um náufrago luta com um caranguejo gigante. A cena de execução em Geonosis fez sua primeira aparição em , sendo identificada como "Arena Petranaki" no livro de 2015 Ultimate Star Wars. Aparições *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Darth Vader 4'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' Fontes * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Rise of the Separatists'' * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Lugares em Geonosis Categoria:Arenas de gladiação